Tournament ruleset
Tournament legal is a set of recommended and accepted rules and settings for use in competitive Super Smash Bros. tournaments. The following is the current Smash Flash Back Room ruleset for Super Smash Flash 2 as of October 1, 2013. Note the following ruleset only applies to version 0.9 of the ''SSF2'' Demo, therefore, it is subject to be changed at any moment following demo updates. General rules *Matches are 5 stocks. *Timer should be set to 8 minutes. *Items are set to none/off. *Pausing mid-game without asking a referee/TO (Tournament Organizer) first may result in loss of the current stock. *Sets are best out of 3; Winners/Losers/Grand Finals are best out of 5. *Stalling is banned. Stalling is defined as delaying the game as to make it unplayable. This includes: **Going under and around a stage for purposes other than recovery. **Using 's infinite recovery for stalling purposes. **Using Kaiō-ken Goku's taunt to run out the clock. **Using 's stop for stalling purposes. A maximum of 3 consecutive uses will be allowed. **Using infinite combos to stall. Infinite combos will be capped at 150%. *Moving around the stage to get to a better position is not stalling. *The stage striking method will proceed as such: #Both players pick their characters for game one. #Each player strikes stages from the neutral list until one stage remains. #Each player announces a stage to be banned for the set. #The first game is played. #The loser of the previous game announces the next stage. #The winner of the previous game chooses their character. #The loser of the previous game chooses their character. #The next game is played out. #Repeat steps 5-8 for all proceeding matches. *Disputes over controller ports will be resolved via Rock-Paper-Scissors. The loser of the previous game may choose to R.P.S. again for all proceeding matches. *Infringement of any rules results in a loss of one stock. However, if the opponent of the rule-breaker fails to recognize and report the incident, it is ignored. Stages :For an explanation as to why stages are counter-picked or banned, see Banned stage. Stages are divided up into starter, counterpick, and banned. Some stages are sorted between two classes as they represent advantages at disadvantages to characters that play on certain stages. It should be noted that the Feature Switch is taken on count. Neutral * * * *Nintendo 3DS(without hazards) *Pokemon Stadium 3 *Smashville *WarioWare,Inc *Yoshi's Story Neutral/Counterpick *Jungle Hijinx *Tower of Salvation Counterpick *Central Highway *Chaos Shrine *Saturn Valley *Yoshi's Island *Dracula's Castle *Lunar Core(without hazards) Counterpick/Banned *Castle Siege *Central Highway *Hueco Mundo *Mirror Chamber Banned *Casino Night Zone *Skull Fortress *Green Hill Zone *Hidden Leaf Village *Hyrule Temple *Mushroom Kingdom III *Planet Namek *Sector Z *Shadow Moses Island *Twilight Town *Sand Ocean *Clock Town *Bowser's Castle *Distant Planet *Crateria *Phase 8 *Gangplank Galleon *Peach's Castle *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Fourside *Bomb Factory *Emerald Cave *Meteo Voyage *Hylian Skies *Lunar Core(with hazards) *Nintendo 3DS(with hazards) External links Category:Tournaments Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Outdated Pages Category:Terms